


The Forgotten One

by Erulisse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/pseuds/Erulisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilraen was in the shadows of Aragorn's life and Tolkien's saga. Let's take a closer look at the mother of the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Heir

 

"It's a boy. A fine and healthy boy." The midwife's calloused hand swept a dampened cloth across her brow, wiping away her sweat and tears. "The afterbirth will follow soon and then you can rest."

 

She almost laughed aloud. Rest? That was a concept unfamiliar to her; but she had to admit her exhaustion, if only to herself.

 

The women were murmuring together in the corner of the small room as they bathed and wrapped her son. Her son! She smiled. _Arathorn will be so proud. He'll be home in a fortnight. Then, together again, we'll celebrate this new chieftain._

 


	2. Winning a Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Winning a Wife

 

 

As a late spring snow blanketed the hamlet, Gilraen rocked her newborn son.

 

“You'll love your father, little one,” she whispered. “He acts stern, but he's strong and fair and his people love him. He's a warrior and won't deviate from his chosen course in mid-stream.”

 

Responding to a soft cry, she cradled the babe closer and continued her murmured words.

 

“He was determined to win my hand. That stubborn streak stood him in good stead when he asked your grandfather's permission to wed.” A quiet chuckle sparkled from the new mother and the babe fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Living Through Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Living Through Death

 

 

The rain was pouring down. Aragorn had been restless all day, interrupting her embroidery time after time.

 

A crack of lightning and roar of thunder almost masked the sharp knock at the door. Pulling it open, she found one of the sons of Elrond who pushed his way past her. Behind him, she saw the rain-blurred image of his twin going towards the lean-to where the horses sheltered.

 

“You must leave. Now! Pack a bag for you and the boy. We must be on our way in an hour.”

 

By the time the dawn broke she had grown very old.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Bonding

 

 

One early summer morning, Elrond saw Gilraen sitting alone in a secluded copse of the garden. He noticed the shimmering remnants of tears on her cheeks.

 

“You might want that handkerchief intact for another time,” he said, offering his own cloth instead of the mangled linen clutched in her hands. “What causes you sorrow on this bright day?”

 

He sat quietly, awaiting her response. She murmured, “Today was my wedding day.”

 

An hour later the two were talking together about their absent spouses and tears had been shed by each of them. It was the beginning of a firm friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Homecoming

 

 

Whispers preceded her growing louder as she walked by. Despite the gossip, she held a place among these people; her lineage assured it. She was a Chief’s daughter, High-chieftain’s wife, and the Heir of Isildur’s mother. Her head was held high despite her hidden trembling.

 

The door of the small house closed and she collapsed into a chair. Her mother scrutinized her sharply, noticing the shining strands of grey hair.

 

“Well now, that weren’t too bad, hmmm?” Ivorwen clucked. “I’ll put some water on for tea.”

 

Gilraen smiled weakly. “Well, childbirth was harder than this homecoming, but not by much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Winding Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Winding Down

 

 

She groaned, _only one hundred years old, but I feel like one thousand. I ache everywhere_. She took the clothing into her arms and left her house.

 

“This cloak is warm, Imogen. Please, take it. A gift from me to you.”

 

“’Tis too fine for the likes of me, Lady Gilraen. ‘Tis fine wool.”

 

“It’s elven-made and will keep you dry all winter. Please. I have no more use for it.” After much coaxing she left, the cloak draped over the stool behind her.

 

In a similar manner the next days passed. Within a fortnight, her grave had been prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
